


深蓝（四）

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	深蓝（四）

宽阔的水池里，黄旭熙单手抱着金廷祐，把他带到岩石背面，他亲吻着金廷祐，温柔也激烈。

断断续续的喘息间，金廷祐攀上黄旭熙的脖子，问他愿不愿意跟他一起逃走。

“去哪里？”

“爷爷留给我的海景别墅，那里没有花园，却有一个漂亮的大水池。小时候，我见过很多人鱼，赤尾的，灰尾的，都是爷爷养在那里的。”

黄旭熙吻着金廷祐的耳朵，轻轻用牙齿去磨，把金廷祐弄得喘息声越来越重。

“我怎么走呢，这里的海水和外面的不相通。”

金廷祐可以化出双腿，黄旭熙可不行，他难过地蹭了蹭金廷祐的脸颊，问他怎么办。

“我可以，让道英哥帮忙……”

具体是怎么帮忙，他已经没心思去想，更没力气去说。身上热得像被火灼烧，他只能用双腿夹紧了蓝色鱼尾，一下又一下地蹭。

“给我吧，Cas。”

食髓知味的小美人鱼现在只想被插入，即使会痛，总比心里像有蚂蚁在爬那样的焦灼感好。

黄旭熙也忍不住，他轻轻抬起金廷祐的一条腿，用手指试探着戳弄了一下他的后穴，然后就把自己送了进去。

小美人鱼仰起头，又被一双大手温柔地搂住，黄旭熙轻吻着他的唇角和下巴，身下的抽插却粗暴地又重又快。

他们太过纵欲了，丝毫没考虑自己身体的接受程度，尤其是刚转化过的金廷祐，只知道缓解自己的情热，做到失声也要缠着黄旭熙，最后终于体力不支晕了过去。

下午醒过来时，小美人鱼睁眼就看到黄旭熙正一脸担忧地看着他，见他醒了赶忙道歉，说对不起，做太多了。

金廷祐看着他清明的眼神说：“醒了？”

黄旭熙点点头：“醒了。”

折磨人的情热过去了，黄旭熙脑海中只剩下愧疚和自责。

“我也醒了，但好像更喜欢你了。”

蓝尾人鱼惊喜地亲他一口，说是真的吗？还有你说带我走还算数吗？

金廷祐点点头，疲惫地靠在他身上，说是真的，我带你走，我们回家。


End file.
